The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An autonomous driving vehicle indicates a vehicle driven up to a destination by oneself by recognizing a surrounding environment without driver's intervention and deciding a driving situation to control the vehicle.
In the case in which the autonomous driving vehicle is driven on a general road in which lanes are clearly distinguished from each other (for example, a first lane, a second lane, and the like), the autonomous driving vehicle may smoothly perform obstacle avoidance driving through a lane change. However, it is difficult for the autonomous driving vehicle to safely perform autonomous driving in the case in which lanes are not distinguished from each other as in a driving road or in a parking lot, and a width of a driving road is narrow due to a spatial limitation.